The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to exhaust ports in two-cycle internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose various exhaust port geometries: Noda U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,717, issued Nov. 18, 1980; Kania U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,636, issued July 10, 1984; Iio U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,734, issued July 6, 1982; Oku U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,297, issued May 13, 1980; Mithuo U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,552, issued Oct. 24, 1978; Jonnston U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,354, issued Mar. 23, 1976; Mohr U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,275, issued Mar. 27, 1934; Mohr U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,576, issued Jan. 5, 1932; Hildebrand U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,717, issued Mar. 29, 1927; and Wall U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,620, issued Dec. 23, 1924.
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patents which disclose exhaust port geometries: German Pat. No. 2,839,404; Japanese Pat. No. 56-518; and British Pat. No. 349,423.